Attack on Titan oneshots
by Peach and Tori Scott
Summary: LOVE EXISTS IN A woRLD WITH TITaNS TOO. this has kind of a little bit of humor? and obviously, romance. All these one shots are Attack on Titan characters x One of my friends. I know, these are bad. Enjoy! Lastly, merry christmas to reya, nick, kalel, annie, ariana, bryce, val, everybody. Have an anime, shingeki no kyojin filled christmas 3
1. Chapter 1

Here we go. These are some oneshots I wrote for my friends as Christmas presents. Basically it's Attack on Titan character x friend. These suck, I know. Enjoy them. OR eLSE.

Jean x Reya

It was Christmas and Jean was spending it with a Christmas tree.

It wasn't fair. Eren had been invited to some kind of party, as had Mikasa, and even Armin.

Whoopee, Jean wasn't. He didn't really care about THAT though. He didn't WANT to go to some lame Christmassy party.

_It would be funny if I could see Captain Rivaille drunk though, _thought Jean idly.

But even that, he didn't care about.

He had been waiting for the right moment, and the right moment had passed. He had wanted so badly to ask out a girl in the survey corps who not many people seemed to notice. She had many friends, but big-head Eren and his loyal subjects just didn't seem to _notice _her. That was how Jean noticed her.

FLASHBACK

It was Christmas time; Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were eating a chocolate log next to the Christmas tree, while Jean watched scary movies. _But they were lame though._

"Excuse me?"

Jean looked up.

It was a girl; she had been talking to Mikasa.

"Hello," said Mikasa, smiling slightly at the girl, who looked lost right then.

"I just wanted to-" The girl gulped. "Never mind. Um, where's the nearest restroom?"

FLASHBACK END

Maybe it was how beautiful she was. Beautiful didn't just mean how her hair always looked automatically washed, nor did it mean her innocent but not features. She was beautiful because of how vibrant she looked. How she always seemed to be happy.

Or maybe it was just that she looked vulnerable and lost and a little bit….scared? that Jean fell in love with her. Reya.

That was last Christmas. Over time, Jean had met Reya properly. They'd become, what, companions? Well, they were something. But Jean had been in love with Reya exactly one year and he'd never made any kind of move on her. But he had too. Soon. Or someone like Armin, who was as amazingly kawaii as Reya, would get there first. Or something like that.

The doorbell rang.

_Shut up shut up shut UP._

The doorbell rang.

_Go AWAY go AWAY go AWAY._

"OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL SET AN EFFING TITAN ON YOU."

Jean stopped for a second. Oh GODS. He knew that voice.

It was Reya.

"Just a second, I need to put up some mistletoe," he thought.

OH WAIT.

HE SAID IT.

OUT LOUD.

"OH GODS."

The door was broken.

"You broke the door," said Jean in disbelief. _SHE WAS SO AMAZINGLY BADASS._

_"__Yes, I did," _said Reya sweetly. "_Someone _refused to open it._"_

_SHE WAS SO AMAZINGLY BADASS._

_"_Were you talking about mistletoe?" she said, then. "Because I heard you talk about mistletoe."

"You have the ears of an elephant," said Jean, shaking his head. Then he realised that he had been _the most unromantic he could ever be._

_"_I mean," he stammered. "I'm just-"

She kissed him.

His knees melted and he fell.

"OH GOD, ARE YOU OKAY?" Reya yelled.

"I never thought melting at the knees was a literal expression," joked Jean, then he winced. _Not the time for jokes, horseface._

_"_Neither did I," said Reya, smiling a little. Then she pushed him to the sofa and kissed him again.

He fell off the sofa.

"Christ, woman! Give a man some WARNING," said Jean, trying to get up.

"Sorry, Jean," apologised Reya, trying to help Jean up. "I won't do that again?"

Silence.

"You wanna try again, don't you?"

"Yep."

"Same."

This time, Jean knew what was coming. He suddenly prayed that his kissing standards weren't as sloppy as his old girlfriend constantly complained about.

He kissed her. Her lips were rough, probably from trying to kiss him twice before, but she still tasted good, like, what, vanilla? He attempted to turn his head and the two bumped noses.

"Ouch. Sorry, Reya," muttered Jean.

"Don't apologise," said Reya weakly. "Hey, did you know that kissing is good for you?"

"It is?" Jean pulled back. "Strangely, I don't really care if it's good for you or if it murders you…."

"You're so weird," sniggered Reya.

"Yeah," said Jean softly. He looked at her. "Merry Christmas, Reya."


	2. Chapter 2

So, my friend Nick loves Armin. Thought I'd write this for him.

anyway, if it's not clear enough, all I'm doing is attempting cute fluffy stories.

And yes, Nick is super out of character but I'm in the library rn and I dont have enough time to actually make the effort to make nick nicky. Nor do I have the time to make armin arminy. Anyway, proceed.

Nick x Armin

"Where am I?" said Nick loudly.

Right. He was in the middle of nowhere. He'd gone to sleep with Attack on Titan: Volume 1 pressed against his chest and now he was in the middle of nowhere.

_He saw titans._

_There were titans._

"Effing hell." Nick stood up. He was going to die. Unless titans were as slow as they were in the tribute game, in which case, he could run by. He had no idea what was going on. Nor did he know where he was, or if this was, like, a dream. Maybe he could join the survey corps.

Then a thought occurred to him. _Did Armin exist?_ He pushed the thought away; surviving was the number one priority right then.

"Heichou!"

Nick's eyes shot open. _Heichou._ And he knew that voice. _That was PETRA._

A man appeared, his face grave.

He was short, with slitted sad eyes. His hair was sort of….black? Brown? Nick couldn't tell.

"Titan approaching," said Petra. "7 meter class. And look, heichou. Some boy is on the floor. Is he….dead? I've never seen him before…." Petra trailed off.

Nick rolled around, then stood up. "I'm not dead. I'm in….Shingeki no Kyojin…."

"Shingeki no Kyojin?" The girl-Petra-frowned. "Who _are _you?"

"I'm Nick," said Nick. "Um. Is Armin somewhere around here? Have you seen Annie yet?"

Levi and Petra looked more confused than anything else. "Armin's somewhere, with the new survey corps," said Petra. "Armin Arlert, right? You know him? I've never met him…who's Annie?"

_Of course_. Had they met Annie, Petra would be dead. Not that she knew that. Not that Nick intended her to know that.

"No one," said Nick. "Could I meet, uh, Armin?"

After all, as he'd said to his friends on Quotev once: the best description of himself would be "unhealthy obsession with Armin Arlert." And if Armin Arlert actually existed, Nick fully intended to meet him.

Levi nodded slowly, still looking confused. "We'll just kill this titan, then we'll find the titan brat. Armin's probably with him. They're usually together. As well as the titan brat's girlfriend."

"Mikasa," breathed Nick.

"Mikasa," agreed Levi. With that, he disappeared into the sunlight, ready to kill the titan. Nick stared in awe; Levi Ackerman moved so FAST. He was amazing with the gear, and as Levi impaled the blades into the titan's nape, Nick finally realised what "humanity's strongest" meant. It was truly amazing.

Levi wiped his blades on the hay that lay on the floor. "Let's go find the brat's friend. Then we can figure out what you're doing here."

Armin was with Eren, Mikasa, and Jean.

The four were having a heated discussion. Well, more like the three. Armin stayed out of the conversation, looking a little awkward. Eren was arguing with Jean, and Mikasa was backing Eren up. Nick caught a few words: suicidal, blockhead, horseface-Nick decided he didn't really want to know.

"So that's Armin," said Petra. "Right? He's cute. I like him."

_So do I, _thought Nick.

The four had heard Petra. They all turned, and looked surprised when they saw Levi. They saluted, their right hands over their hearts. Nick watched in awe.

"Hey," greeted Jean. "Who're you guys?" He looked at Petra, and then at Nick.

Eren talked over Jean. "Hey Petra."

She nodded at him. "Hey, Eren. This is Nick. He was looking for you guys."

"Us?" said Mikasa. "What did you want? Are you new to the survey corps, then?"

"No, I was-I'm from-another year. 2014."

"2000-WHAT?" said Armin. "Really?"

His brows were furrowed. "But I recognise you. You can't be from 2014. That's in FOREVER. That can't be true."

"You recognise me? I've never met you." _It feels like I have, though._

Armin's eyes suddenly widened. "Um, Nick? Could I talk to you a second?" He dragged the other boy off.

"You were in one of my dreams," said Armin quietly. "But it was so vivid. The dream. I felt like I really knew you."

"You don't," said Nick, smiling slightly at the boy. "I know you, though…"

"Well," said Armin hesitantly. "I…feel like I know you. I don't know. It's….I really liked the you who was in my dream. I think."

Nick stared at the other boy, feeling strange. Armin liked him. At least, he liked Dream!Nick.

"Actually, uh, I only noticed you because I actually, I'm weak, and, I fell in love with the you in my dream, and," Armin stumbled over his words and Nick noted how Armin was as innocent as ever.

"Come on, Armin." Nick pulled on his arm. "Let's go and make tea."

—


	3. Chapter 3

This story is definitely not so great, and I'm sorry for that. I wrote this one pretty late, when I was tired and had writer's block. Sorry to my readers, and to Kalel.

Kalel x Eren

"That's stupid," she snapped at him. "You need to transform if you're going to-"

"Guys!" Armin appeared, always the peacemaker. He smiled weakly at both of them. "Eren, please. Be nice to Kal. You too, Kalel, you need to stop acting like Eren's always in the wrong. You KNOW he can't transform if he doesn't have a clear purpose, or if he doesn't want to. Please be civil to each other, guys."

"He NEEDS to transform," snapped Kalel. "Why do you think Ellen was eaten earlier? Titans ate her! SOMEONE needs to pick his arse up and-"

"Kalel," said Eren impatiently. "I'm sorry about Ellen. Really sorry. But I CAN'T. I TRIED. Really hard." He looked down at his bloodied hand, looking forlorn but Kalel didn't back down. "Eren, I know, but please-"

"Leave Eren alone."

Kalel mentally groaned. It was Mikasa again. Kalel kinda wished she had a personal bodyguard too. I mean, come on! That girl followed Eren everywhere. And she was strong. Extremely strong. Kalel _really _wanted a bodyguard like Mikasa. That girl had SEVEN KILLS. She was amazing, really.

"I was just telling Eren to pick himself up and transform into a titan," said Kalel. "My friend Ellen was eaten earlier and I'm NOT in a good mood. We need Eren to transform and kill those titans, like that time he protected you."

"Fair enough." Mikasa looked at Eren. "Eren, it's honestly okay if you don't transform but…please could you try? One last time…"

"Fine," whispered Eren.

He bit down.

Blood spurted everywhere as he bit harder and harder.

IT WAS WORKING. IT WAS ACTUALLY WORKING.

Eren was a titan.

He raced off. He raced off, to use Annie's fighting strategies. To kill titans.

"Are you happy now?" said Mikasa, looking extremely proud of her adopted brother.

"Yeah," said Kalel, smiling.

It was the end of the day when he finally returned. He sunk to the floor, leaving the titan carcass behind as he got out. Mikasa and Armin both grinned at Eren, and walked away, leaving Eren with Kalel.

"How come the transformation-thing worked this time?" said Kalel, breaking the comfortable silence.

"You'll laugh if I actually tell you," said Eren, looking a little annoyed.

"No, I won't."

"That's what they all say," grumbled Eren, but he gave in. "Fine. I transformed…._for you."_

"What?" Kalel looked genuinely clueless.

"You need a clear reason, right. I didn't transform to kill titans. I didn't feel like I needed to do that. I transformed because I wanted to help you."

"But why?"

"Because I like you," said Eren thoughtfully. "I don't know why I like you, but I do. Can I kiss you?"

"Wh-"

His lips were on hers before she could say anything. His kissing was as fierce as his personality. As caring as his personality was. As protective as his personality was. It was actually pretty amazing, how soft his lips were. Kalel wondered if she could send in a story about his kisses to a magazine. "Amazing kisser has kisses like personality." But then she forgot about that and melted into the kiss.


End file.
